Fanfiction, Thanks
by lolita6othic
Summary: Rukia bertemu dan kenal dia di fanfiction. Rukia mencari, siapa dia sebenarnya ? Mengapa dia tidak memberi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya ?
1. Welcome to Fanfiction

**Fanfiction, Thanks**

Saya kembali hanya untuk beberapa saat, refreshment for exam.

Kalo ada yang nanya kemana saya selama ini ? Well faktor utama jelas karena sekolah dan ujian, faktor kedua karena saya cape. Lalu saya kembali begitu saja.

Maaf kalo cerita ini sama dengan cerita yang lain, jujur nyaris satu tahun saya berhenti membuat cerita. Jadi saya tidak tahu perkembangan dunia ffn.

Saya tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita saya yang terdahulu, jujur saya bahkan sudah lupa cerita apa saja yang pernah saya buat

Jikalau sama, saya yakin tidak akan sama. Mungkin ide nya akan sama akan tetapi ceritanya akan berbeda,

no copycat in this world as long as someone can go beyond the first one.

**Disclaimer : I'm not Tite Kubo, I don't own Bleach, I even don't know what happen next in Bleach. Thanks.**

**Anime Crossover : Naruto, Nodame Cantabile, Pandora Heart**

**Manga Crossover : Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aku bukan seorang author terkenal, aku hanya seorang yang menulis cerita di fanfiction, oh ? Aku sangat menyukai Naruto dan aku hanya membuat cerita-cerita ini. Menurutku membuat cerita Naruto adalah hal yang luar biasa menyenangkan, nah sekarang aku mau buat cerita apa ya...**

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Rukia terbuka,

"Rukia.. Sudah berapa lama kakak bilang, jangan main internet terus, ayo belajar", Byakuya mendobrak masuk kamar Rukia dengan kasar

"Kakak..... Aku sudah belajar kok..", Rukia cemberut lalu menutup laptop apple nya.

Gadis ini .. bernama Rukia, kakaknya Byakuya adalah pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki yang sangat terkenal, Rukia tidak pernah merasakan kekurangan uang. Tidak pernah merasakan kesusahan, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Dia terjatuh pada lubang otaku.

"Kakak .. aku berangkat dulu ya", Rukia mengambil tas nya lalu memasuki mobil

"Nona, hari ini anda pulang jam berapa ?" Tanya supir itu kepada Rukia

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku, hari ini aku bisa pergi ke tempat les piano sendiri", Rukia segera memerintah, supir itu tidak berani melawan

Sesampai nya di sekolah,

"Rukia, apa kau tahu ada 3 murid baru di sekolah kita, 3 murid spesial.", Orihime menghampiri Rukia

"Spesial ?" Tanya Rukia bingung

"Iya ... Satu murid beasiswa, padahal kan ini sekolah elit tapi dia bisa masuk sekolah ini gratis. Satu lagi murid jenius pindahan dari Prancis. Satu lagi salah satu anggota band terkenal." Orihime menjelaskan dengan semangat

"Eh ...", Rukia memasuki ruangan kelas dan sepertinya tidak tertarik

Akhirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, dia tidak peduli dengan murid-murid baru itu. Rukia mengeluarkan notes Naruto limited edition yang dibelikan Kakaknya, dan dia menyatat pelajaran apa saja yang ia pelajari hari ini. Tiba-tiba ..

"NARUTO NOTEBOOK LIMITED EDITION", diruang kelas yang sepi tiba-tiba ada 3 orang yang berteriak

"HE ? Siapa kalian ?", Tanya Rukia kaget

"Ah .... Maaf kan saya, nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Saya pindahan dari Prancis", Cowok kecil berambut putih itu mengenalkan dirinya denga sopan

"Gue .. Abarai Renji, gue anggota dari band DPSK", Cowo dengan rambut merah itu memperkenalkan diri -Rukia kaget mendengar nama band ada PSK nya hahaha-

"Hmm ? Salam kenal, Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo, gue dapet beasiswa di sini", Cowo berambut oranye berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Oh .. Salam kenal aku Kuchiki Rukia.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu..", Rukia tidak tertarik, Rukia takut identitas dirinya sebagai otaku terbongkar

Ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Rukia menemukan selembar kertas dimeja nya..

'Kalo emang suka sama Naruto, kenapa ga coba bikin cerita di fanfiction.'

"Apa ini ?" Rukia bingung, hanya 6 orang dalam hidupnya yang mengetahui dia suka Naruto : Byakuya, Orihime, Momo dan ...... 3 murid baru itu

* * *

Membaca kertas itu Rukia tertarik membuka fanfiction, register dengan id 'Akiru', lalu dia bingung membuat cerita apa. Lalu dia menetap di fandom Naruto dan membuat cerita tentang tuan putri yang bosan dengan kehidupannya. Dia menganggap cerita ini mirip kehidupannya.

Besok nya adalah hari Sabtu, dia segera mengecek siapa yang mereview nya. Lalu dia membaca Reviewan itu.

'Ternyata lu ngikutin nasehatin gue ya, oh ya Welcome to Fanfic ya.. Gue suka cerita lu, lanjutin.. gue tunggu chapter keduanya

Noir ...'

"Noir ? Siapa ? Mungkinkan salah satu dari 3 murid baru itu", Rukia bingung namun dia tetap tidak peduli. Lalu ia melanjutkan menonton Nodame Cantabile Finale. Tiba-tiba Byakuya masuk.

"Rukia ... sudah bertemu dengan 3 murid baru di kelasmu ?" Byakuya memulai pembicaraan, Rukia kaget kenapa kakak nya tahu. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Memang ada apa kak ?" Tanya Rukia

"Sebenarnya kakak yang mengundang mereka, Renji paling mudah diajak dia diberi nama Black di bandnya karena gaya pakaian nya selalu berwarna merah dan hitam", Byakuya menjelaskan

"Black ? Lalu 2 lainnya ?", Rukia curiga dengan black, karena warna hitam juga berarti Noir

"Kurosaki ? Kakak kurang menyukainya, tapi kakak tertarik memberikan dia beasiswa karena nilai nilai yang mengagumkan", Byakuya menjelaskan lagi, Rukia semakin sadar bahwa nama belakang Ichigo ada kuro nya, yang berarti hitam.

"Terakhir, Hitsugaya.. Jenius, pernah sekoalh di Prancis, Jerman dan Inggris. Tapi dia asli orang Prancis", Byakuya mengakhiri penjelasannya. Lagi-lagi Rukia sadar. Noir adalah bahasa prancis dia semakin bingung.

"Tunggu .. mengapa kakak mengundang mereka ?", Rukia menarik lengan baju Byakuya

"Hmmm .... Kau akan tau nanti", Byakuya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

* * *

Hari Minggu, review semakin banyak Rukia semakin senang. Lalu Rukia mendapat personal message dari Noir.

Noir : Akiru, gimana ? betah di ffn ?

Akiru : Betah kok .... Ini siapa ?

(5 menit kemudian)

Noir : Bukannya gue udah kenalin gue siapa di sekolah ? ahahahaha

Akiru : 3 murid baru itu kan ... tapi .. ini siapa ?

(1 jam kemudian)

Noir : ... hmmm ... gue ... otaku hahaha .. Oh ya kemaren ke anime fest. ga ? Gue beli jam Oz Vessailus loh di sana

Akiru : Jangan ngalihin topik dong, kemaren itu aku beli .. Tas kaya Nodame.

Noir : Wah .. Keren, nanti temenin gue cosplay yuk.. Lu kan tau banyak anime, boleh dong temenin gue cosplay.

Akiru : Gue pikirin dulu..

(Rukia sign out)

"Siapa ya ... Otaku ? Salah satu dari 3 murid baru itu ?" Rukia semakin bingung lalu dia menghubungi Momo

"Halo~", Momo mengangkat dengan ceria

"Momo ..... ", Rukia menceritakan semuanya

"Hmm... kalo menurut gue sih si Toushiro deh" Momo memperkirakan, lalu Orihime yang ternyata ada di rumah Momo ikutan ngomong

"Bukanlah kayanya sih .. si Ichigo atau Renji deh", Orihime mengatakan pendapatnya

"Ah udahlah ........ aku balik baca online lagi, sorry belum selesai baca Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai", Rukia menutup teleponnya dan membuka laptopnya. Lalu dia membuka fanfiction sebentar..

Flamer ...

'Apaan nih, TYPO SEMUA.. cepet ga lu beresin tulisan lu itu, ato lu tuh jangan jangan ALAY, cepetan! Nyesel gue ngundang lu ke sini!

schwarz'

"AH! FLAMER .. Schwarz ? hitam ? LAGI ?", Rukia kaget ...

**  
Siapa sebenernya Schwarz ? **

**Siapa sebenernya Noir ?**

**Aku ga tau .. **

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading,

kalo ada typo mohon maaf .. mata saya kurang baik untuk melakukan editing ..

Special thanks,** Himawari Usagi **(Author from Naruto Fandom)

Because of you ... I'm eager to back to ffn .. for reviewing your fanfic of course..

Thanks for Nodame Live Action, plus ... don't forget to give back my H2O


	2. You Lose!

**Chapter 2 : You Lose!**

Maafkan saya, I humbly apologize... Saya harus mengurus sekolah lanjutan saya, jadi saya agak telat meng-update fanfic ini. Saya sangat meminta maaf.

Melihat banyak nya review yang bilang, "Ini cerita asli ya?"

Jawabannya ... Bukan, ini 100% fiction. Hahahaha so just enjoy it, jangan pikirkan ini asli atau bukan yang penting menghibur hehe.

**Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine. Tite Kubo owned it.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Member id Noir, adalah salah satu dari ketiga murid pindahan baru Rukia belum menemukan siapa itu Noir, tapi sudah ada member lain, bukan .. Flamer me-review fanfic nya dengan id Schwarz. Siapakah itu? Salah satu murid baru kah?

**Back to the story:**

"Siapa itu berani-beraninya menghina ceritaku.. tapi? Schwarz? Hitam.." Rukia kembali pusing.

Dari kata-katanya jelas kalau dia salah satu 3 murid baru itu, tapi siapa? Rukia akan menanyakan hal ini kepada 3 orang itu besok..

"Tapi.. Tunggu.. Kalau aku ngomong ke mereka, mereka bakal tau aku otaku. Gimana ini? Anggota keluarga Kuchiki sangat menyukai anime, game dan manga. Ini akan memalukan nama keluarga" Apa yang harus Rukia lakukan.

**Besoknya..**

'Gimana ini? Duh ..' bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang Rukia tidak berani memanggil ketiga cowok itu..

"Oi", seorang cowok memanggil Rukia

"Ah.. Hitsugaya-san", ternyata toushiro yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan", Toushiro sepertinya memerintah bukan mengajak dan Rukia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya, gue pengen nanya. Kenapa kakak lu ngajak kita sekolah di sini?", Renji mulai bertanya

"Ga tau, kakak tidak mau memberi tau", Rukia menjawab sejujurnya.

"Urusan kita selesai kalau gitu", Ichigo mulai pergi. 'Selesai? Lalu yang di Fanfiction itu ga penting?', Rukia mulai kesal

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan", Rukia berteriak

"Apa?", Jawab Ichigo

"Kalian.. Yang mereview fanficku?", Tanya Rukia

"Kuchiki-san, kalau pun kami melakukan itu. Kami tidak akan memberi tau siapa kami, dan kenapa kami mengajakmu ke sana", Toushiro menjawab tegas

"Apa maksudnya?", Rukia semakin bingung.

"Hahahaha nona, itu akan menjadi rahasia kami", Renji mendekatkan diri ke Rukia, lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyelidiki nya sendiri? Kalau kau dapat menemukan siapa kami, kami akan memberikan mu apa pun", Toushiro tersenyum licik.

"Apa?", Rukia semakin bingung. Pertama mereka mengajak ku ke fanfic, dan sekarang Rukia disuruh menebak apa id mereka.

"Tapi.. Kalo lu salah, otomatis lu harus lakuin apa yang kita minta. Ga aneh aneh kok", Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Ga..", Rukia menolak

"Oh jadi lu takut", Ichigo tersenyum licik. Rukia menjadi kesal.

"Oke, ku terima", Rukia tersenyum.

"Well, Toushiro lu ga usah nomong lembut sama nih cewe. Dan lu juga, nona besar ga usah ngomong pake bahasa sopan, jangan lupa panggil kita dengan nama kecil saja", Renji sepertinya geli mendengar kata-kata yang sopan.

"Oke oke Renji, permainan dimulai sekarang jangan lupa batas mu menebak kami hanya 2x.", Toushiro tersenyum, Renji tertawa, dan Ichigo memandang Rukia lalu mereka pergi. 'Apa 2x? Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang', Rukia semakin jengkel.

* * *

**Sampai di rumah**

Rukia mengecek id nya, lalu ada personal message. Siapa lagi ini,

Black Cat: Berjuang ya menemukan kami yang mana.

'Oh yang terakhir akhirnya muncul juga. Aku yakin antara Noir dan Schwarz adalah Toushiro tapi yang mana? Atau ini jebakan?', Rukia berpikir.

'Tapi Schwarz adalah bahasa Jerman, dan yang bisa bahasa Jerman hanya Toushiro, apakah Schwarz adalah Toushiro? Lalu Noir? Noir adalah bahasa Prancis', Rukia semakin bingung lalu ia segera ke kakaknya.

"Kakak, beri tau aku tentang Kurosaki Ichigo", Rukia mendobrak pintu kakaknya

"Ada apa ini? Apa kau menyukainya?", Byakuya berubah menjadi sinis

"Bukan, beritahu saja", paksa Rukia

"Kurosaki Ichigo itu sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Ibunya memiliki darah campuran dari Eropa, tapi kakak tidak tau dimananya. Sedangkan ayahnya asli orang Jepang", Byakuya menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan Abarai Renji?", tanya Rukia

"Band nya pernah keliling Eropa loh walaupun seperti itu, tapi dia pernah mengalami scandal dengan 2 artis, model dari Prancis dan seorang penyanyi dari Amerika. Sepertinya dia benar benar playboy, pokoknya kau harus hati-hati sama dia", Byakuya juga sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai Renji.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih kak", Rukia lari keluar kamar.

'Kesimpulannya, Schwarz adalah Toushiro karena dia bisa berbahasa Jerman, Noir adalah Renji karena kasus perempuan itu, dan Ichigo adalah Black Cat karena aku belum pasti eropa bagian mana. Tapi aku akan coba', Rukia mulai optimis.

**Besoknya..**

"Sudah ada jawaban?", Tanya Toushiro

"Ada", Rukia menjawab mantap.

"Kalo gitu kasih tau kita sekarang", Renji tersenyum kecil.

"Toushiro adalah Schwarzh, Ichigo adalah Black Cat, dan Renji adalah Noir", Rukia menjawab. Untuk 5 detik mereka hening, tiba-tiba tawa Renji meledak.

"Maaf nona, anda salah.", Renji sepertinya meledek.

"Lu ngelupain sesuatu yang penting", Toushiro tersenyum sinis.

"Apa?", Rukia bingung.

"Kata-kata, emang gue sejahat itu ya sama lu?", Toushiro merasa kesel disangka Schwarz

"Ah..", Rukia ga kepikiran, dan memang Toushiro yang tersopan di antara mereka.

"Sekarang mulai dari gue, gue minta laptop lu 1 minggu.", Toushiro mulai meminta.

"Gue minta semua dvd anime, dan game. Jangan lupa manga lu.", Renji tersenyum jahat.

"Hmm... Minggu depan, temenin gue", Jawab Ichigo tidak peduli.

"Apa? Mulai dari kapan?", tanya Rukia kesel.

"Sekarang, kita ke rumah lu buat ngambil barang barang lu.", Renji semangat.

"Apa? Sekarang?", Rukia tidak bisa menolak.

* * *

**Di rumah Rukia**

"Wah gede juga ya rumah lu.", Renji memandang rumah Rukia, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rukia!", ternyata ada Momo dan Orihime

"Gimana? Jawabannya bener?", sepertinya Rukia menceritakannya kepada Momo dan Orihime. Tapi Rukia menggeleng. Toushiro langsung ke kamar Rukia dan mengambil laptop Rukia.

"Eh! Itu kan punya Rukia!", Momo menarik laptop Rukia.

"Lepasin, selama seminggu ini milik gue." Toushiro menarik balik dan tentu Momo kalah. Sedangkan Renji sudah membawa dvd dan manga milik Rukia dan menaruhnya dalam 3 kardus, mobilnya sudah siap di depan rumah.

"Oke.. Seminggu, setelah itu lu boleh tebak lagi. Kalo lu salah lagi, ini milik kita selamanya", Renji menjelaskan senang, Rukia kaget tapi tidak bisa berbicara.

"Kenapa kaya gitu? Itu kan milik Rukia!", Orihime membela Rukia tapi Renji mengabaikannya.

"Sabtu depan, gue tunggu lu di stasiun.. Gue ga mau jalan-jalan pake mobil, jadi jangan sampe lu bawa mobil.", Ichigo memberi penjelasan, Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Gue bakal gantiin Rukia.", Orihime berteriak.

"Yang nebak ini semua, lu apa Rukia? Ini resiko dia karena buka fanfiction sesuai perintah kita.", Ichigo menjawab sinis Orihime, dan Orihime ga bisa ngebales.

"Udah lah Orihime, aku bakal ngelakuin apa yang mereka mau.", Rukia sepertinya sudah pasrah.

"Bagus, gue tunggu lu", Ichigo tersenyum. Lalu mereka pergi.

"Kok salah sih?", Momo ikutan bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang aku lupain, kata-kata mereka, dan skandal itu.", Rukia akan memanfaatkan seminggu ini untuk berpikir.

"Lalu.. Noir, Schwarz dan Black Cat itu sebenarnya siapa?", Orihime pun mengerti kebingungan Rukia.

* * *

Thanks for reading,

saya juga akan membuat fanfic humour nanti.

Review ya~ mata ne~

maaf ya dikit hehehe.. Supaya ga terlalu bosen.

**Lolita6othic**


End file.
